Dr. Mario Express
Dr. Mario Express, known as A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario in PAL regions and as Chotto Dr. Mario (ちょっとDr. MARIO, lit. "Just a little Dr. Mario") is a DSiWare video game released on the Nintendo DSi in 2008 in Japan and 2009 in North America and Europe. The game is a variation of Dr. Mario, and was probably created due to the overwhelming response of Dr. Mario Online Rx on WiiWare. The game costs 500 Nintendo Points, or $5. Gameplay It looks and acts the same as Dr. Mario from the NES, opens with Start or Help to select, when Start is pressed you get the options: Classic, Vs. CPU, Options, How To Play (same as help), and Records (High Scores). Classic Starts you on Level 10, Med speed, with Music track Fever, you can change any of these then hit OK to start. Pretty much the same as the online 8 bit version from Nintendo's site. DSi Shop Description American Mario™ once again dons his stethoscope to battle the forces of illness in this downloadable version of the classic puzzle game. Use vitamins to eliminate viruses in Classic mode, or play against a computer opponent in Vs. CPU mode. Make an appointment with Dr. Mario today! European Dr. Mario is back, to cure your puzzle fever! A Little Bit of… Dr. Mario brings you this classic game in an easy-to-digest portable form for your Nintendo DSi! Enjoy the original inspiration for Germ Buster (as seen in More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima). Simply defeat all the viruses in the bottle by lining up coloured capsules that match the colour of the viruses. Watch out, because if the bottle fills to the brim with capsules, it’s Game Over! Choose Classic Mode to play solo, or battle against the computer in Vs CPU Mode in a race to clear all the viruses first. You can also set the number of viruses and game speed, to tune the difficulty level to your liking. Please note that elements of this software may have been featured in previously released software. Other Translations Reception Dr. Mario Express received positive reviews with scores of 78.33% and 76on GameRankings and Metacritic. Daemon Hatfield of IGN scored the game 7.5 out of 10, stating the single-player experience is "solid" but "the lack of multiplayer hinders its lifespan." Pocket Gamer awarded Dr. Mario Express 7 out of 10 along with a Bronze Award. Trivia *When the player beats level 5, 10, 15 or 20, they will see a picture of Dr. Mario sleeping under a tree. The number of viruses on top of the tree and the time of day depends on the speed and level the player plays at. *According to the Tetris and Dr. Mario instruction manual for the SNES, the Red Virus is female. This information is absent from the normal Dr. Mario instruction manual for the NES. *If the player destroys four or more viruses at once, a hidden Super Mario Bros. theme will play. This only works on the Game Boy version. *The 1989 prototype of Dr. Mario is the earliest known build of the game, and at this point in development was called 'Virus'. The prototype has numerous differences from the final version of the game. External links *Official American Website *Official European Website *Official Japanese Website Category:DSiWare games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Mario games Category:Remakes Category:Arika games Category:Dr. Mario games Category:Nintendo games